I Love You Came to Late
by blueflame
Summary: Davis has finally has had enough and does something that shows everyone that you must make it known to anybody that they do exist and mean something special to you before they are gone. Warning: Death fic!


I Love You Came too Late

I Love You Came too Late

Italic=thoughts 

Well read on!

"Nice game Davis," said Tai.

"Uh, yea I guess," Davis replied not at all enthusiastic.

Are you ok man?

"Oh…um of course! Whoa, look at that hot chick over there!" He pointed at a couple of girls walking by. _I hope that sounded convincing enough._

"Well I got to get home!"

" Bye! Say hi to Kari for me!" He said this as Tai disappeared around the corner.

"Kari……" Davis slowly walked on toward his house. Damn! Life suxs! What is the point? _Everyone hates me, people end up getting hurt somehow if I try to fight… and Kari chose TK. She doesn't care for me at all. No would believe me, but I'm actually really shy and self-conscious. I guess I hide it real well cause everyone thinks I'm a jerk. Little do they know it is only a facade. All the worlds a stage and everyone wears their masks.I think Tai knows a little of what is going on. There is no point I want to end it all! _Davis opened the door to find his sister listening to one of Matt's tapes.

"Oh hi! Do you think maybe…"

"No!" yelled Davis

"But TK is your friend right?"

"Shut up!" He runs to his room and slams the door. "That is it! That is the last straw!"

I'm ending it all!I just want to see everyone one more time. So I'll wait for tomorrow 

_night!_ Gets up and goes to the computer then prints out some pages. _I believe this shall_

_suffice as a good-bye letter._

"Hey Davis, what was all that yelling about?" asked Veemon.

"Oh hi…..wazzup?"

"Davis are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, I'm going to be. Goodnight"

" Goodnight……Davis." _Something is definitely wrong. I know, I'll tell Tai and_

_Auguman. They'll know what to do._

~Morning~

Davis sets an envelope on the bed. " I think they will find it here." A sad look crosses his face as he looks around his room. "Good-bye!" Davis walks out of his room.

~Five seconds later~

"Poor Davis!" Veemon crawls out of his hiding place. "I better tell Tai quick"

He notices the letter on the bed. "He said them so I guess that meant the digidestined. I know, I'll go take it to them!" Veemon runs out the opened door with the letter in his mouth. 

~School~

"Look it's Davis!" exclaimed Kari.

TK retorted, " So what?"

"He looks like something is bothering him."

"Don't worry about it this is Davis we're talking about. He will be fine."

"I hope so."

_Oh man there is Kari and TK talking. Just what I needed right now!_ The bell starts

ringing. "Oh crap now I'm late!" He runs inside the building.

~Computer Room~

"Where is Davis?" questioned Kari

" I don't know," said Tai in response.

"I'll go look for him!" exclaimed Kari.

~Soccer Field (it's raining)~

"Davis, is that you?" yelled Kari.

"Kari?…What are you doing here?

"I was looking for you. Is something wrong? Your standing out here in the rain."

"Kari can I ask you for one last favor?"

"What?"

Davis leans forward and kisses her then draws back.

"Davis?"

"I'm sorry. Good bye!" He runs off the soccer field and out of sight.

"Davis…." Kari runs back to the computer room.

~Computer Room~

"I'm back"

"Welcome back Kari"

Veemon comes into the room. "Tai I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it?" asked Tai.

"Davis left this note on his bed. I was worried and brought it here." 

Tai takes the envelope then opens it. He starts to read and then a really frightening look crosses his face. "Oh my God!" Tai drops the letter.

"What is it?" everyone asks.

"Davis is… Davis is…. "

"What?!"

"Going to kill himself!"

"NOOOO!" screamed Kari. She starts crying. "So that is why he asked for one last

favor and told me good bye."

"Come on sitting around here won't help us! We have to find him!" Everyone runs

out.

~A tall business building (the top)~

" I guess this is it!" He starts to cry. "Good bye everyone!"He jumps off and starts his descent toward death.

~At the bottom~

"Look there he his" Veemon points toward a falling person.

"DAVIS NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Kari?" asked Davis to no one in particular. "I'm sorry."

Tai runs to catch him. "Davis!" Tai catches him, but is forced down because off the

momentum of his fall. "Davis!" There is no response from the still form. "Oh no, the speed of his fall caused the air to fill his lungs. And …And now…. He is… he is" Tai breaks down and starts crying. "You were like a little brother to me. Why?"

Another sorrowful cry joins Tai. It was Kari. "Why? Why Davis?" She falls to her

knees and her tears come quickly and more powerful than ever. "I really did love you! I

LOVE YOU! But now it is too late. Farewell."


End file.
